Caring
by tyrustrash
Summary: Cyrus Goodman is afraid to tell his crush he likes him. So many things get in the way of him doing so. But what’s going to happen when the poor boy is outed? But by who? (I do not own Andi Mack nor any characters, no matter how much I wish I could have the honor of doing so)
1. 1. The Spoon

**A/N: hey guys! I've decided to make a new Tyrus story :) this story has some canon details, and some sort of au things, but yeah! Thank you so much for all the people who followed The Swings, but I started it so long ago, it's getting hard for me to follow it and update on time! I wanted to make a clearer story with an easier plot. A story based around solely one episode is extremely hard to create a full story on, you know? Anyways let me know if you want The Swings to continue! Until then, enjoy Caring ;)**

Cyrus Goodman sat in a booth, waiting for his friends. After a good twenty minutes or so, Andi and Buffy, his two closest friends to exist, entered through the doors of The Spoon, and sat in the booth opposite of Cyrus.

They exchanged greetings and ordered the usual baby taters. "So what took you guys so long, anyways?" Cyrus questioned after their food had been served.

"Huh? Wasn't the meet up time now?" Andi asked, confused. Checking his phone messages, Cyrus sighed. "Oh man. Guess I got the time wrong. I came so long ago thinking that was the right time, sorry about that."

Buffy then began a conversation about her basketball team, and the whole thing with Kira.

Cyrus and Andi scoffed loudly when Buffy told them how Kira behaved to the other players. None of the trio could stand people like that.

Then, Cyrus's phone buzzed.

_Tj: Hey, Underdog! Want to head to work with me? _

_Cyrus: Hello, Tj! Wish I could, but I'm at The Spoon with Andi and Buffy. Maybe next time?_

_Tj: yeah sure, Underdog. Have fun and say hey for me! _

"Helloooooo? Cyrus?" Buffy waves her hand in front of her friend's face. Cyrus sent a quick 'will do' and shut off his phone. "Sorry! Tj texted me! He says hey by the way!" Cyrus told them.

"Ohh so Tj now, hm?" Andi said, teasingly.

His two friends smiled wide at him in a more teasing manner.

"What? No! What makes you say that?! He's just a friend!" Cyrus said, appalled by Andi's assumption.

Both girls laughed at his behavior, causing him to laugh with them, becoming less tense. "Just teasing you, Cyrus. But really though, it'd be fine if you liked Tj. You told us your crush on Jonah didn't disappear, that instead it moved- did it move to Tj?" Buffy asked him.

To this, Cyrus thought for a moment.

"I uh. Huh. I guess that's a possibility. Wow. Oh man- I- I think? Whoa," Cyrus babbled, then pointed his finger accusingly at his friends, "what mind tricks are you two playing?!"

"Cyrus, calm yourself," Andi laughed, "I think you have liked him for some time. Am I right there?"

Defeated, Cyrus just nodded.

"Well- yeah. But like, he's straight, I don't have a chance, and that's fine!" He said.

Both Andi and Buffy said "no" practically in unison. "You don't have to worry about that." Andi told her best friend.

"Exactly! Cyrus, any guy would be lucky to have you. If Tj has at least half a brain, he'll like you back. But again, no rush. All up to you." Buffy added.

So Cyrus ended his time with his with a pact for himself. He would finally try to find a way to tell Tj. There was simply no use bottling things up!

_Tj might not even care, Cyrus!_ The boy thought to himself as he walked to the gym his crush worked at.

_But wait- if he doesn't care, then that means he doesn't care about you! Do you want that, Goodman?!_ Cyrus's panicky thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he felt himself run into a hard surface and falling from the impact.

Cyrus hadn't even noticed how fast he was walking, or necessarily WHERE he walking, he was just too busy thinking about the outcome of telling Tj something this serious.

"Ow, darn it" He said to himself, reaching for the section of his head that hit the brick wall that was in front of him.

Then, a strong arm reached out to him, as if to help Cyrus up. "You look like you could use a hand"

It was Tj!

"Oh! Hey! And," Cyrus grabbed the extended hand and pulled himself up, "yeah, kinda. Didn't see that wall there!" He joked. Tj just laughed, making Cyrus's poor heart skip a beat. That happened often around Tj, much like it used to around Jonah, his first crush.

"So now that it seems we're both free, do you want to hang out?" Tj asked.

"Sure! Where at?" He asked Tj. "I was thinking my place? I have a bunch of dumb video games I haven't tried out, mostly because they're two player games." It sounded rather sad when he put it like that, but Cyrus was just glad to be invited. "Sounds good!"

And the two were on their way.

**A/N: sorry this is kinda sucky and shorter! I only get certain times I can work on this! Hope you enjoy and let me know if you have my suggestions and such!**


	2. Unknown

It was about two days after Cyrus had joined Tj in trying out those video games. They had a good time! No big deal. As Cyrus kept trying to convince himself.

However, he did not like wasting time upset over someone for long, so he tried his hardest to ignore his feelings for Tj, and just be a normal middle schooler.

No matter how hard that could end up being.

As the boy sat on his bed and put his earbuds in, blasting his favorite song, Buffy half-stomped into Cyrus's room, causing him to jump and his phone to fall.

Not phased, Buffy grabbed her friend's phone and handed it out to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Cyrus asked, slowly grabbing his beloved, and possibly now cracked, phone. Buffy sighed and slumped next to Cyrus; "Don't you just hate boys sometimes?" she asked, falling backwards and putting her hands over her eyes. "Well, no, not necessarily," Cyrus joked, "but who's bothering you?".

With a sigh, Buffy replied "He's not really bothering me, but he's incredibly stupid.". Cyrus gestured for her to continue. "Marty." She told Cyrus plainly. "Ah I see, is he doing that annoying clueless thing that boys constantly do?" Buffy sat up at this. "Yes! It's so dumb! Why can't you boys just have like, a radar when a girl likes you and is HOPING you know?" She questioned, almost interrogatingly.

"Now Buffy, you might be asking the wrong guy THAT question."

Buffy laughed at Cyrus's second attempted joke.

"Alright alright. I'm done ranting. How about you?"

Cyrus thought for a moment, thinking this statement through thoroughly, wanted to rant about the right topic if there was one.

"Well, one, how'd you get in my house?" He asked her.

"I just asked your mom." She said shrugging.

"Oh. Okay. Well then there's nothing for me to talk about!" Buffy raised her eyebrow at the boy.

"I find that hard to believe, Cy," she told him, "considering everything.". Hearing her words, Cyrus had to stop and think for a moment. He wasn't quite sure which 'everything' his friend was referring to. However, he shrugged this off and changed the subject, not really sure how she wanted him to answer. "Want to watch a movie? We just rented quite a few!" He asked her.

Buffy surprisingly admitted defeat early, "Alright. What genre?"

"We have a classic rom-com, a good ol' mystery, and a rom-com without the rom!" Cyrus told Buffy, happy with himself for thinking up such a phrase as rom-com without the rom. Buffy chose the mystery, and the two watched the movie.

•

The Good Hair Crew was making their way to the school building, just as Cyrus received a text.

_Unknown Number: I know your secret. _

Cyrus frowned at this, knowing he only had one secret, but he knew the exact number of people who knew it.

He decided not to tell Buffy and Andi just yet, so he kept walking as he typed back.

_Cyrus: who is this? _

_Unknown Number: My name may not be what it appears_

The boy noted that this person seemed to reply in what looked like a riddle. He furrowed his brows at his phone, tuning out the conversation his two best friends were having about Jonah's nonexistent facial expressions.

Although Cyrus figured he knew the answer to this question,- hoping his guess was wrong- he typed it anyway.

_Cyrus: what secret?_

His heart pounded in his chest as the number replied.

_Unknown Number: you are gay. _

**(Oooo suspense- and short and late chapter. I apologize. I swear I will be uploading more! I have much more time now so I can write more often. This chapter was such a writers block chapter, but hey, as long as you got it! Right? **

**Hope you are enjoying the series so far, please comment ANYTHING that comes to your mind haha. **

**Let me know what you think 3)**

**(*and yes, longer chapters are to come*)**


	3. State of Panic

Cyrus felt as though he might faint. Somebody knew?

Someone who he did not know? Or- did he?

This was all too much for Cyrus to comprehend in one dreary Monday morning.

"Cyrus?," he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Andi's voice, "you okay? You look pretty pale."

_There's no use in hiding this from them now. Somebody knows! _Cyrus pondered. _What if it's them playing a joke? Get to the bottom of this, Goodman. _

The teenager turned his phone to his best friends, and to his dismay, both looked equally confused and shocked after reading the texts.

After a solid minute of shock, Buffy and Andi immediately started trying to make a list of possible people. Cyrus felt as though he were about to have a heart attack.

"So neither of you sent this?" He asked the girls. Both shook their heads no, and finally Buffy had a plan. "Okay so, you've only told Andi and I, correct?" Cyrus nodded his head. "Okay. Since the response to who they were seemed like a clue or puzzle of some sort, maybe they'll answer more like that! So text them, ask questions, and we'll pool in the clues to maybe get a solid description or idea of who it is?" Buffy plotted, hardly taking a breath between sentences.

Cyrus nodded once more, about to text, when Andi stopped him. "Good plan, Buffy, but we have no idea who is texting back. It could be anyone! It could even just be a prank. If Cyrus texts back right away, it will be as if he's immediately admitting that he is gay. And we have no clue who he would be admitting it to!" Andi paused, letting the two take that in.

Then she continued, "plus, we need to get to school right now! Let's meet up during lunch and discuss it more, but for now, let's not add 'late to homeroom' to the list of problems."

And so they agreed, the Good Hair Crew headed to homeroom. Buffy and Andi continued on with their morning like normal! But Cyrus on the other hand, was a complete mess.

He couldn't seem to listen to reason and think of it as a prank, as Andi said. Instead, his heart rate couldn't seem to slow, he already felt dizzy, and a million thoughts were running through his head.

During second period, he just excused himself and made his way to the bathroom stalls, locking himself in one and pulling out his phone.

_Cyrus: is this a prank? _

_Unknown Number: Do you believe it is? _

Confusion tore through Cyrus's mind, and he let it take over.

_Cyrus: how do I know it's not? _

_Unknown Number: I am still replying, am I not? _

Not a prank, it seems.

Cyrus didn't know what to say. What is the appropriate response to a text conversation like this? He was saved from thinking of a reply when another text came through.

_Unknown Number: I see you, yet you do not see yourself. You know me, but you cannot see me. _

This completely confused Cyrus now. What did this even mean? He did not have time to reply, as he heard the sound of a bell, and realized he had already stayed long enough, trapped in his thoughts.

•

It was finally lunch period, and the Crew met at their usual table. Buffy and Andi exploded with plans, questions, and thoughts as Cyrus sat back and stayed silent. He figured to just let the two get it out of their systems before he interjected. The girls seemed set on figuring out what to do. Buffy was all for continuing sending texts back, and Andi was against it.

They were not really arguing, just debating. Finally, Cyrus cut in. "Guys, I'm sorry," he paused, "I already texted back with the number. It doesn't seem like a prank, and this person is still texting back." His words hung in the air and silence until he continued,

"The last message they sent was pretty confusing. It was obviously some sort of puzzle, but it made zero sense" Cyrus read the last text to his friends, and they all took a moment to let the words sink in. "Alright," Andi said, "so they seem too invested for it to be a simple prank, I agree. But who are they and how do they know?"

•

Cyrus Goodman was back in The Spoon with his friends, desperately trying to figure out who could be behind the strange number. The brunette was getting tired of discussing the matter, seeing as it was getting them nowhere. That was until Amber walked up to them, serving them their baby taters.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" She questioned, immediately noticing the bothered looks the Crew all had.

The three friends exchanged glances, and Cyrus nodded, knowing he could trust Amber since she trusted him with so many problems of hers. He turned on his phone, went to the chat room with the stranger, and handed his phone to Amber.

Amber slid into the booth next to Cyrus and read the texts.

Cyrus half expected her to comment on the gay thing, but instead, "Wait- I recognize these. These messages aren't riddles, they are quotes from a book my class has been reading. Even Jonah said his class was reading it."

The Good Hair Crew took in this information.

" 'I see you, yet you do not see yourself. You know me, but you cannot see me.' Yeah, that's a quote."

And so they came to a realization. It likely was not someone from the high school in Amber's class.

It seemed a good possibly that whoever this was, was in Jonah Beck's class.

Which included a certain someone named Tj.

•

The teen was in his room once again, thinking of what to do about his situation. What if this person told someone about his secret? His thoughts were everywhere. Until he heard a text alert.

_Unknown Number: __Cyrus Goodman, the person behind these messages likes you. If you ever want to find out who I am, stop involving friends. _

Cyrus read this through about ten times before his brain could fully grasp what this person was saying. Could he be reading this right? Was this real? Who in the world likes him? Why did they want him to stop filling Buffy and Andi in?

In fact, how did they KNOW he was filling Buffy and Andi in?


	4. A Hint

And so it was decided. Cyrus couldn't risk letting this go. He therefore couldn't afford to not cooperate with whoever was texting him- if he didn't do what they wanted, they could easily give away his secret.

Four days passed since he received that last text, and he hadn't heard anything from the number. The teen agreed with himself not to involve his friends even if he were to be messaged, he wanted to comply.

So there he sat. Hiding in the locker room in order to avoid doing the horror that is physical education, when he hears a knock on the wall in front of him.

Cyrus looks up to find Tj.

"Underdog! Why're you hiding in here?" He asked the brunette.

Cyrus smiled, "hey Tj! I am here to hide from the activities that I rather hate. I'm surprised to see you here though, not-so-scary basketball guy!"

Tj laughed, oh that laugh.

"Just came to retrieve you, Underdog. I'm sorry but, your scheme has been partially found out. Coach noticed you walk into the locker room, so now he's holding up class until 'everyone is ready'."

Cyrus sighed all dramatically, causing Tj to laugh again.

"I can't believe my plan failed." The brunette said.

They both walked out of the locker room and the coach began explaining the activities for the day.

Today's PE agenda? Dodgeball.

The cliché worst of the worst for the nerds of any middle school.

The teams were picked, Tj and Cyrus luckily able to be on the same team.

The smaller teen was silently cursing whoever made his class schedule. This period, he could have taken culinary with Buffy and Andi! But noooo. Cyrus tried not to let his disappointment be too obvious, but clearly Tj saw right through him.

Tj nudged him, "don't worry, we'll win for sure!" He gave him a reassuring smile, which to Cyrus looked more like Tj Kippen being Tj Kippen- competitive.

Once the whistle sounded, everyone seemed to rush to the middle to grab a dodgeball, but Cyrus stayed behind, plotting a 'strategy'- him staying in the back until taking a lightly thrown dodgeball to the leg so he could be out.

To his dismay, however, it seemed nobody wanted to let him stay out of the commotion.

He wanted to be seen as an easy target so people would get him, but the wrong people were seeing him. Therefore, only the fast and hard impact dodgeballs were coming at him.

Cyrus was good at dodging, but not good enough. Tj kept multiple dodgeballs from attacking Cyrus, and moved Cyrus out of the way of the faster ones.

He may have looked weak with Tj constantly protecting him, but he'd rather look weak than end up with a large bruise.

•

Perhaps he thought too soon? Maybe he wasn't fast enough to dodge? All Cyrus knew for sure was he was now sitting on the gym floor, his head throbbing.

Someone on the other team threw a ball that hit him right in the eye, and Cyrus felt as if the bone cracked. He heard Tj talking to him, and he looked up.

"Cyrus? You okay?"

"Oh man, I really got hit?" He questioned, though he knew the obvious answer. Tj nodded, and that's when Cyrus looked around. The game had stopped, and everyone was looking towards him, likely wondering what Tj was.

Cyrus blushed like crazy, he got hit in the head with a dodgeball, now everyone stopped playing because of that.

This is also when he realized Reed had been on the other team, and had thrown the ball at Cyrus. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I had no clue it would hit you in your face" Cyrus heard Reed saying, he didn't care enough to be mad. He waved Reed off, gesturing that it was fine, but Tj still seemed mad.

It was pretty obvious Reed was not really sorry, but as long as he didn't get in trouble he was fine.

Their teacher allowed Cyrus to sit out for the rest of the game while still getting gym credit. It seemed Tj had made it his mission to get Reed out next, and he sure was motivated. After a good two to three outs, Reed ended up being next out, hit by Tj.

It wasn't necessarily aggressive, it was more in a manner of revenge for a friend. The game ended moments later, Tj and Cyrus's team winning as they figured.

After gym, Cyrus was walking through the hall on his way to Andi's locker when he received a familiar ding from his phone.

_Unknown Number: 10, 2. _

He frowned in confusion at this, what did it mean?

**Author's note: Sorry for this being so late, vacation has me highly busy. But for the next three weeks I will have quite a lot of time to write, so update time! **

**What do think the hint means? (Just the gist, if you figure it out, please don't comment the answer bahaha spoilers). **

**Comment, rate, suggest, etc Xx**


	5. Meetings

Maybe it was the slight rush of nervousness Cyrus felt when getting a text from the unmarked number, but he could not seem to calm down. It was now lunch, Buffy, Andi, Jonah, and Cyrus sat at a cafeteria table waiting for Tj to return from the lunch line. Every time Cyrus got a notification, he couldn't help but flinch. It definitely wasn't like him, and he hoped no one at the table noticed as they were chatting about various things. The moment Tj sat down beside him and setting his lunch tray down, Cyrus felt himself noticeably jump- to which the Good Hair Crew all turned to look at him.

"Whoa, did I scare you, Underdog?" Tj asked Cyrus, giving his friend a chance to brush it off and avoid possible embarrassment.

Cyrus chuckled a small 'yeah' and that was that. He couldn't bring himself to eat anything, and when asked by his friends he just told them he had a big breakfast. Little did he know, once again, Tj saw right through him. Halfway through the lunch period, Tj mumbled some excuse involving Cyrus and him leaving the table, grabbed hold of his brunette friend's arm.

He guided him to the stairs and stopped besides them.

"Cyrus," Tj started, causing Cyrus to look up at him, "what's going on? And don't say it's nothing, I can tell something's bothering you."

The smaller teen sighed, Tj knew him so well. _But wait- if he knows me so well and can literally tell something's wrong when no one else can... _

"You're right, something is wrong. But I can't tell you what yet, okay?" Cyrus said hoping Tj would accept this. Thankfully, Tj nodded and simply said, "okay. But you let me know the second you can."

_Is he the unknown number?_ Cyrus's mind and heart raced when Tj turned to walk away, giving Cyrus space. Exactly after four minutes that Tj had walked out of sight, Cyrus received yet another text.

_Unknown Number: Nervous yet?_ _Remember to do as I say._ _The stakes are higher now, share this and people just may start finding out about your secret._

**·**

After school, Cyrus- who was thankful his parents were still working- went up to his room, slammed his door, and fell forwards onto his bed. He thought about silencing his phone, considering the texts now seemed to be getting far too close to threats for Cyrus to be comfortable. Instead, he texted Buffy, asking if she could come over to talk.

_Buffy: On my way_

And so Cyrus waited, upset at how whoever this was- hopefully not Tj- had managed to bring him close to a panic.

He began overthinking, and wishing he hadn't invited Buffy after all. Especially since this person seemed to know quite a lot, they might know if Cyrus tells.

Before he could cancel with Buffy though, he heard his doorbell ring.

After half running, half falling down his stairs, he opened the door to reveal one of his best friend's.

"Hey, Cyrus, what's up?" Buffy asked him, only to be answered by him leading her inside, shutting and locking the door behind them, and lightly shoving her towards his living room so they could talk. Once they both were sitting down, Cyrus pulled out his phone and handed it to Buffy. "You'd better read." He said as she opened his phone and he scrolled to the last message she hadn't seen.

It only took her a couple minutes to finish until she had that same shocked look on her face from before, but it seemed more intense this time. More serious.

It was then Cyrus felt a pang of regret for getting Buffy involved again.

"Are you.. mad at me?" the teen asked his friend nervously, to which Buffy softened her expression a bit. "No no, of course I'm not mad at you, Cyrus. I understand why you didn't say anything.. So this person likes you.. but then why would they threaten you that they'll out you?" Buffy questioned. Cyrus sighed, frustrated, "I don't even know. And as you read, I'm not even supposed to share this with anyone but I don't care because I don't know what to do."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Until;

"I think it's Tj" Cyrus let out. Buffy seemed shocked at that. "Well, I don't think he likes me, but he weirdly knows exactly what's happening with me even if I don't tell him. Don't you get that from the texts, too? Not to mention the ten and two.."

Buffy decided to finish for him, "If you get rid of the zero in the ten and the comma, you'd end up with twelve- Tj's jersey!" She exclaimed. Cyrus nodded, "Exactly! And their name is not what it appears? Tj stands for something, Tj itself is just a nickname."

Buffy had more to add, "and! That quote from that book? Jonah's class was reading it, and Tj's in that class."

They both silenced again, shocked that they put it together and it was so obvious. Neither could believe how easy it was. Cyrus thought he should feel relieved, but he only felt hurt. Hurt that Tj would do that to him. Hurt that he built up such a wonderful friendship with Tj, only to have him pull a stunt like this.

"But. I thought I could trust him. If it's really him, why would he do that? I don't get it, Buffy." This seemed to immediately get Cyrus down, so Buffy comforted her best friend. The rest of their time together ended after they'd talked more about the situation, and what Cyrus could do. They couldn't seem to figure out what he could possibly do. Buffy of course offered to punch some sense into Tj, but Cyrus decided against that. If she did, Tj would know he told someone.

**·**

Meanwhile, Tj was waiting by a tree in the park, after Jonah had asked him to meet up. He didn't understand why, and he was finding it hard to believe that Jonah actually forgave him for the jersey incident all those years ago. He said he had, so for now Tj just had to take his word for it.

Tj kept wondering what Jonah possibly wanted, but was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Jonah walking up to him. "Hey, man. What's up?" Tj asked the other boy in front of him. Jonah nodded once in greeting. "Hey, Tj. I feel like we should talk."

"Okay, well, what about?" he asked Jonah, more confused now- he didn't think Jonah was capable of complex thoughts considering things he's heard. He definitely didn't expect him to pull out his phone and start going through it. "So have you talked to Cyrus about anything lately?" Jonah blankly asked Tj as he scrolled through his phone.

"Well, just usual stuff. Why?" Tj replied, confused now more than ever why he was asking about Cyrus. Finally, Jonah landed on something on his phone and looked up at Tj. "Because I have something pretty interesting to show you."

**Author's note: Hello my dears, thank you for your patience on another chapter :) And I apologize for giving you yet another cliffhanger, but that is my job, to keep you reading :)**

**It is my duty as a writer, an author, and editor to hope you loved the chapter, and hope you really hate me for said cliffhanger! I love reading your reviews, keep leaving them! Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading so far Xx**


	6. Blackmail

**I'M HERE AGAIN :D I am so sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus- when I tell you that I was literally on a strictly timed schedule- I'm sadly not kidding! But enough of that. Things are kind of better now. Onto the story that you're gonna hate me for! *this chapter has a lot of issues, it would not upload correctly, I dearly apologize and the future chapters will be fixed!***

"What's this?" Tj asked after Jonah handed him his phone. "It's Cyrus. He's gay, man." As Tj scrolled through the messages, his heart picked up pace dramatically.

Once he got to the end, he looked at Jonah again. "Are you the reason he's been so on edge lately?" Jonah shrugged. "I guess so. But that's not the point, I need your help, Tj."

Tj looked incredibly confused then, "why on earth do you need my help? I'm not helping you blackmail Cyrus." The shorter boy shook his head. "Not what I'm asking, dude. He's getting closer to finding out who's texting him, and I can't have him going around telling people that it's me. He's already been talking about it with Andi and Buffy, I've heard them. I even warned him not to tell them anymore, but I don't think I can trust that. That's where _you _come in-" Tj quickly cut Jonah off.

"No. This is wrong. If Cyrus is gay, it shouldn't matter and you should not be playing with him like this. Threatening to tell people? Even just telling me- I thought you were a better person than that." Tj stated, looking more angry than ever. Now Jonah looked confused. "What do you mean? Did you even read the message? I can't let these messages get out, to make him believe me, I said that the person texting him had a crush on him. I don't, but if these texts got out, I'd have a hard time explaining that. People might think I'm gay, and that's so not true."

Tj shook his head. "No, man, that should be the least of your worries. Stop texting Cyrus through this. How'd you even hide your number? Never mind- just- stop. This is so wrong and he's been really freaked out for days, now I know why. Being gay isn't a bad thing, just leave him alone."

"No, why would I? Do you not see that this is a good thing? He's like a puppet now, he'd do anything to keep his secret-" "Jonah! I'm telling you, that's enough. Do you realize it's probably hard enough being gay, without someone blackmailing you on top of it? You're being a terrible person, which I didn't think you were capable of. Stop harassing Cyrus, or I'm going to Metcalf."

And with that, Tj walked away, not caring to continue the conversation any longer.  
•

Cyrus and Buffy were sitting on his bed. They both called Andi, but she was hardly answering. Even when they texted their SOS, she messaged back something rushed about meeting Jonah. The two members of the Good Hair Crew were frankly getting a little tired of Andi's on again off again feelings about Jonah, but let it slide.

Their conversation was cut short by Buffy having to leave however, and Cyrus was once again left alone.

Well- as alone as one can be when they're still getting- yep. There it was. A text notification.

_Unknown Number_: _One more person. One more person now knows your secret. Remember not to tell._

•


End file.
